


Now

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: Could fit anywhere in canon, but it bubbled into my head during CoE.





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly nervous. This is my first ever fanfic. Be gentle, but please give me honest feedback.

Though her first impression of him had been undoubtedly bestial, that had stopped being the case long ago. 

The crinkles around his eyes when he grinned had the effect of softening his eyes with such warmth. 

Especially now, when he looked at her.

And she liked when he looked at her.

She’d gotten used to his largeness. 

And he was large. 

He was taller than any man she’d known.

He’d towered over her even when she was in her highest heels.

It had been unsettling. 

At first. 

Now it was comforting.

Now it was endearing.

Now it was alluring.

Now.


End file.
